


The Three Headed Dragon

by Escrevenopau



Series: A feast for crows [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad ass Jon Snow is a bad ass, Dragon lord Jon Snow, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Incest, Jon Connington is on a misson, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, R Plus L Equals J, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escrevenopau/pseuds/Escrevenopau
Summary: Before Connigton was sent into exile by the mad king Aerys he was given a mission by the crown prince Rhaegar Targaryen that will change the game of thrones as we know it. What if Rhaegar's prophecy was literal and not symbolic? War is coming and the dragons come with it.





	1. Prologue:The Misson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avery_Fontaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery_Fontaine/gifts), [Sleepy_moon29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_moon29/gifts), [ssjmrxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssjmrxi/gifts), [Daemon_Belaerys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_Belaerys/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Last Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187977) by [Daemon_Belaerys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_Belaerys/pseuds/Daemon_Belaerys). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Connigton was sent into exile by the mad king Aerys he was given a mission by the crown prince Rhaegar Targaryen that will change the game of thrones as we know it.  
> What if Rhaegar's prophecy was literal and not symbolic?  
> War is coming and it comes to dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone this is my first ever attempt in writing a fanfic and considering English also isn't my first language there could be some grammar and spelling errors but I will try my best not to make them.  
> Hope you enjoy because this is gonna be one hell of a ride.

**AN: Disclaimer just like Jon Snow I own nothing except for a small car that I have in my garage**

_283 AC-Some time after the Battle of the Trident_

  
**Lord of Griffin's Roost**

The former hand of the true king, Lord Jon Connington, was preparing to leave king's landing and live a life in exile across the narrow sea when he saw small child pulling the Lord of Griffin's Roost sleeve. He had failed his prince and now his going to leave the only place he could call home, he was in no mood to give charity.

  
"What do you want, boy!" he demanded with an angry face

  
The boy said nothing instead he gave him a piece of paper and left leaving the former hand stunned.

  
 _What in the seven hell's are gods mocking me?_ Jon thought bitterly

  
He decided to read the letter someplace more private than the port in king's landing due to a feeling that the contents of the letter could be of great importance.

  
When he arrived at a nearby tavern he read the letter that was delivered by the small child, Jon started to sweat not knowing to do or even how to respond.

 

_Jon my dearest friend;_

  
_I need your help I have been betrayed by everyone including my own family, no less! In this letter, you will know the reasons for why I ran away with Lyanna and started a war ._ _" Ageon" is not my son he is a bastard born of my ex-wife Elia and Monford Velayron. Yes I said ex-wife, I anulled my marriage when I first found out she had been  cockolding_ _me,my mother told me to act more racionally with the situation in question but I couldn't and when I first met Lya at Harrenhal, I instantly fell in love with her  beauty and good heart but I  hadn't known it then and it_ _took me finding out that she was the knight of the laughing tree and crowning her queen of love and beauty to truely know that she was the one who stole my heart, soon after the_ tourney at Harrenhal we married without the consent of our parents and we ran off . I know it was irresponsible of us but it felt right maybe that's why the gods seemed to not care _for our love and now we are in a stupid war._ _I write this letter to tell that I need your help I do not know if I will make at the trident we're I will face the rebell forces I need you to go to Dorne to a place called the tower of_ _Joy there you will find some of the kingsguard knight's proctecting my pregant wife who will hopefully be carrying my heir show them this lettev and tell them to take my_ _child across the narrow sea and be a father to my child , please Connignton protect him and make him King one day for he his the prince that was promised._

  
_Your's;_

_Prince Rhaegar Targaryen;_

  
Connington had so many emotions going through him but god's know that he was angry for the war started by the Usurper and his dogs, hope for a new Targaryen prince, sadness that Rhaegar died on that fateful night, but most importantly relief knowing that he has a chance of redeeming himself.

Soon after Connigton left the tavern with a new found resolution and a mission to succeed.

 

**The Lord of Winterfell**

The Lord of Winterfell was troubled he had just entered the Red keep and instead of confronting the man who murdered his family he only saw Ser Jaime Lannister sitting on that damn iron chair all covered in blood while his blood-stained sword was near a dead body that could only be the mad king's corpse.

 _Justice is made I guess... but no! This is his king and he just broke one of the most sacred vows...kingslayer_ Ned thought angrily whilst looking at the oathbreaker

"My Lord Stark or is it "my king" now? Jaime questioned smugly braking Ned from his thoughts

"How can you so happy and smug after killing the king you were sworn to protect, Ser Jaime or should I say kingslayer? Ned said seemly fed up by the young man's attitude after he just killed his sworn King.

"You would call the man who killed your family, had your father burned alive after demanding a fair trial by combat but uses fire as his champion? You would call the man who forced your brother to strangle himself in vain attempts to reach a sword that wouldn’t have saved his father from the flames? You would call the man King after he consistently raped his lady wife day after day especially after burning more people with wildfire because it turned him on?"Jaime said with all the anger could muster due to the years of servicing that madman

Ned was silent for some brief moments silently contempt everything that Jaime said to him.

 _I heard rumors of how they died I always thought that they were both burned alive and yet he did nothing!_ Ned thought apprehensively

"You heard their screams but yet you stood there and did nothing!? Ned said coldly

“Five hundred men just stood there and watched. Five hundred men including all the great knights of the realm and they didn't even lift a finger. The room was silent as a crypt.,” Jaime shrugged slightly, “except the screams of course.”

“You served the Mad King well when serving was safe,” Eddard shot back disapprovingly

The lord of Winterfell had enough of the kingslayers nonsense and was about to leave the throne room until he saw three dead bodies...

What he saw brought the stoic man to tears he saw princess Elia dead with her face in fear and in desperation with seed dropping from her thighs,he also saw baby Aegon with his head so smashed that it was nearly unrecognisable to the point that you would only know it was Targaryen princely due to the silver strands falling off the child's head and what disgusted Ned the most was what Twyin's dogs did to that little girl no older than 3 name days cut to pieces, holding her dead cat, all three corpses were wrapped in Lannister colours. Ned wanted justice but he knew he could nothing until the arrival of his friend and now King Robert of House Baratheon.

He looked to his left at Jaime who for once looked distraught.

When he finally found the king the Lord of Winterfell demanded justice but the only response he got was

" _I see no babies, only Dragon spawn_ " lashed out the newly crowned King

After hearing that Ned Stark immediately left King's landing heading to Dorne after gathering information of his sister hideout by the spider.

Ned looked at his former friend once more but eventually turned around it would be the begging of the end of their friendship.

 

**The Dragon Queen**

Queen regent Rhaella was pondering on the next move she had just heard the news of the sacking of  Kings Landing including the deaths of her brother-husband, of her daughter-in-law and her children. Despite the princess' treachery Rhaella still felt bad for the Martell girl for no one deserves to meet the gods the way Elia and her children did. But even the dragon queen's sympathy had its limits what Rhaella couldn't quite understand were the reasons why Elia decided to commit adultery and worse present "Ageon" as heir to her precious son. She felt glad that her husband had died but she was quite bothered by the fact that had been Ser Jaime who had committed the transgression she had strictly order him not to act on his impulses but that seemed in vain, with her husband's death the "fearful but dutiful" wife would be no more she was a dragon and she would show it especially now with now their to stop her from getting her revenge.

She had always suspected the Dornish and their Rhoynar customs and found it difficult to believe that the frail but elegant Dornish woman hadn't experienced the intimacies of sex and kept herself "pure" for her future husband that she previously never met.

With the help of Varys the pair eventually found out after their invistiagtions that Ageon wasn't Rhaegar's son mainly because of the boys eye colouring instead of his "father's" dark indigo violet the bastard's eye colour was more vibrant typical of the Velaryrons and the boy's date of birth was questionable considering that not only did Rhaegar prefer his books and harp to his wife's embrace but also the silent moans and grunts that went in Elia's chambers, of course, everything was confirmed by Varys "little birds".

She confided with Rhaegar about her suspicions of foul play and he all but wanted to denounce of his wife infidelity and of  her crimes to the King but Rhaella somehow managed to convince Rhaegar not too as she knew how Aerys dealt with treason and it would no good to bring the Viper's fury instead her son ran away with Stark girl starting a rebellion that has lead to thousand's of deaths including of her beloved child.

 _How can he be so foolish I taught him better!_ Rhaella thought angrily

But right after being informed by Rhaegar that Lyanna was heavy with a child Rhaella regained new found hope,she prayed to all gods that Lyanna would make it through childbirth and that she would bear a boy as she knew that in Viserys carried the same sort of madness that Aerys possessed and she was determined to not allow another madman to sit on the iron throne.

Before leaving to Dragonstone Rhaella managed to empty the treasury onto the Royal Fleet in preparation for her departure she also made a plan with Varys, who despite being the King's apparent most trusted advisor he was actually the dragon queen's friend although his loyalty would always be the realm first and foremost, she would head to Pentos were she would meet Vary's friend, Magister Illyrio Mopatis,and from there start the reconquest of Westeros

And now, with her beloved son's death she was finishing making her final touches to her plan and if everything went well Connington would have already received the important letter that she convinced her son to make.

So many plans and ideas that would need to fall into place for her family to regain their rightful place once more, she only hoped it would be enough.

 

**The Prince in the Water Gardens**

 

Prince Doran Martell was watching the children playing in the Water Gardens. He could hear their joyful laughter, he closed his eyes so he could listen to the sound. So light, so happy, so innocent. Doran was remembering his own youth as the elder he took care of both his sweet sister, Elia, and his impulsive and yet kind brother, Oberyn.

But alas, he was no longer a child and reluctantly he opened his eyes and focused on the huge predicament he was in.He knew what his brother wanted and although Doran wanted the same he just had to look outside to know that he made the right choice he wouldn't put Dorne in harm's way he would wait patiently because he knew for now the Usurper was strong but that didn't mean he would sit and do nothing.

Doran sighed deeply as he had just had the most heated discussion and fight with his younger sibling.

 _"They murdered her, raped her and killed her children yet you say you tell we won't be going to war for justice and vengeance. You are weak fool brother and I will never forgive for this"_ Oberyn said whilst looking at his elder brother disapprovingly

 _"I will not risk any more lives to many loved ones have already died think of my children if we lost they would surely perish, dear brother, do not think I don't mourn their deaths everytime I close my eyes I imagine what Tywin's mad dogs did to them._ Doran stated calmly

 _"What shall we do nothing!? Shall we go on with our lives as if nothing happened!?_  Oberyn shoot back with even more anger

 _"Never did I think you thought so badly of me, I will fight for justice, dear brother when the time is right!_ Doran stated with a passion he knew his brother was sorry for calling him "weak" but that didn't mean his words didn't it hurt Doran deeply

" _And when will the time be right!?_  Oberyn said after sighing 

" _When I deem it so,"_   Doran said putting an end to the quarrel

 _"Do I have your leave, my prince"_ Oberyn said bitterly knowing that he could do nothing without his brother consent

Doran grimaced but nodded anyway, he would make the new king think that he was a friend whilst secretly supporting a Targaryen restoration as he was viper that hides in the grass patiently waiting to strike his enemies and foes alike making sure there was no escape

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed;  
> Until next time;  
> Alejandro;


	2. The joys of death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Connington takes his first step in completing his mission but things don't exactly go his way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys, I hope you enjoy the chapter it took me awhile to complete but I kinda like it. Anyways shout out to ssjmrxi, for telling me about Grammarly, thx.You should check him out if you haven't already  
> It has helped me immensely and I updated chapter one(corrected all mistakes and what not)

**AN: Disclaimer-I own pretty much nothing and I only do this for the heck of it all content belongs to G.G.R.M and HBO entertainment**

 

_283 AC-Dorne, Tower of Joy_

 

**Lord of Griffin's Roost**

 

Lord Connigton had been travelling for months non end through the great deserts of Dorne the heat was unbearable but that wouldn't stop him from completing his misson that was given by his silver prince,nothing would actually, he owed everthing to Rhaegar and once he reached his destination he would find Rhaegar's heir and would take the child to Dragonstone or across the narrow sea depending on how the loyalists resisted the only problem that could rise is the Stark slut just thinking about the she-wolf of Winterfell made Connigton extremly angry due to the fact she should of done her duty and married the Storm Lord but also because she managed to seduce his prince.

  
_Nobody deserves him, not the Stark slut definitely not the Dornish whore but...I_ thought Connigton bitterly

  
He would take caution with lady Lyanna Stark...no princess Lyanna Stark the Lord of Griffin's Roost scolded himself knowing that he would have to find a way to be with the woman who “stole” his beloved prince' heart for following months.

  
Connington had finally passed through the Red Mountains of Dorne and he was only a couple of days away to arrive at the infamous Tower of Joy where he would meet the rest of the Kingsguard knights.Connington knew that after confronting the Kingsguard and princess Lyanna he would have to go to Starfall to resupply and from there he would continue his mission.

  
Connington started to sweat as he could now see his destination.He was looking forward to seeing his old friends like Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell but his also anxious to see there response at him not leaving for exile and for failing the Targaryen's that being said Jon knew that the Kingsguard probably already knew of his arrival due to the constant scouts that Jon had encountered during his long journey.

  
_Talking about the devil's, there they are,_ Jon mumbled to himself whilst he saw three guards polishing their swords and looking at him with venoms eyes.  
Connington approached them slowly and they stood in front of each other for a few eerily seconds.Jon gulped and cleared his throat in order to break the awkward silence

  
"Good afternoon, my good Ser's " Connington said to the three famed knights

  
"Lord Connington", Ser Arthur regarded after a few brief moments with a nod

  
"Why are you here shouldn't you be on your way to Lys or whatever free city that you were thinking of going into exile drinking and whoring yourself until you die or have you changed your mind and wanted us to end your miserable instead", Ser Oswell Whent responded whilst narrowing his eyes and having a huge smirk on his face

  
"The same could be said to you _good and honrouble Ser's_.I am here for the same reason why you weren't at the trident to protect our prince from the Usurper and his dogs ", Jon snapped sarcastically despite knowing this was how the confrontation would be heading it didn't mean that Ser Oswell's words hurt any less it

  
_I can't even believe they think so badly and lowly of me and the way they are looking at me is like I'm the Usurper himself despite the fact we have known each other for years_ thought Connington angerly who couldn't fathom way they were treating him like he was some petulant child.

  
The three guards seemed shocked at the Griffs response and unconsciously they put their hands on the pommel of their swords causing more tension to grow to the point that it could be cut with a kitchen knife

  
"And what would that be, my lord?" Questioned the Lord Commander of Kingsguard, Ser Gerold Hightower, who had been silently contemplating everything said up until now

  
"It means that I know that _princess_ Lyanna has either birthed Rhaegar's heir or will be entering labour soon," said Jon with a smug smile while also closing the gap between the four men and pulling out a parchment to give to Ser Gerold to read.

  
The White Bull read the contents of the letter out loud for his sworn brothers to hear

  
"...by royal decree I pardon Lord Jon Connington,heir to Griffin's Roost of all false allegations stated by my father,King Aerys,Second of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realms and I name my good friend Jon as hand of the King and Lord Protector of the Realm until my son comes of age to take his rightfull place signed by King Rhaegar Targeryen,First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm" finished saying the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard,Ser Gerold Hightower

  
"The Kingsguard does not flee." murmured Ser Oswell knowing that he wouldn't disobey the last order of his rightful King and friend but this news deeply saddened him because he would have to leave the only country that he could call home

  
"We won't be in exile forever you know.We will be regrouping all remaining Targaryen's and Targaryen loyalists alike and we shall wait for the right moment to strike and end the Usurper once and for all" Connington stated with all the convection he was allowed to muster despite also not wanting to leave and live a life of uncertainty in Essos.

  
They all stood still in yet another awkward silence for what seemed like hours until the Sword of the Morning broke it with a sigh

  
"Aye, come with me, my Lord, it's time to meet for you to meet our new King," said Ser Arthur while the other sworn brothers made way for the Lord Hand to head to the Tower were Lyanna was being held "captive"

  
Connington was staring at the Tower that had been nicknamed Tower of Joy by Rhaegar as a gift for winning the tourney at Harrenhal it has a menacing look and it is seven to eight stories high circular structure, probably made out of a mixture between brown clay and marble, Connigton did not know for sure.

  
What Connigton actually did know was that after climbing the first set of stairs with a frantic pace he was exhausted by the end and the only reason he didn't pass out whilst climbing was that he was excited, to say the least, to meet Rhaegar's boy.

  
Before entering the she-wolfs room Ser Arthur told Jon to be wary and careful whilst saying some very strange words

  
"Jon, please don't provoke her she is not in her best state...Now go we will wait for you outside" said the Sword of the Morning weirdly with clear emotion in his eyes.  
Jon was about to question but right after knocking and entering her room he found out why he said those words the sight disturbed him to his very own core.

  
The princess was lying on her bed with blood covering most of the sheets and looked like she was ready to meet the gods sooner rather than later.  
Jon cleared his throat to make his presence noted and it seemed to work as the Stark girl was staring at him with her deep grey eyes

  
"You grace, my name is Jon Connington I am a friend of Rhaegar's," said Jon trying to ignore the princess' awful state.

  
What surprised him was that instead of responding she started to laugh hysterical like he had said the joke of the century but the chuckles quickly became coughs that looked like blood.

  
"Never in my childish life did I like it when people treated me and called me as _my Lady_ I think I hate it, _your grace_ , even more, if it is possible" mumbled to nobody, in particular, stopping for some very brief moments before continuing her speech

  
"I loved him you know, after the deaths of both my father and brother there were only two things that I was looking forward to after this stupid, stupid war.The first was spending the rest of my life with someone who treated me like a person and not like some broodmare and the second was to grow old knowing that we did a good job in raising our children" Lyanna stated with tears coming out her beautiful stormy grey eyes

  
_She truly loves him_ Jon thought with tears coming out of his own he could see it in her eyes by the way she tells her story it was the same way Jon often looked up to when he himself remembered his silver-haired prince, he could no longer fault the woman for running away with Rhaegar and Jon felt bad for thinking that she seduced him for his throne.

  
"Your grace, I need to tell you that prince Rhaegar sent me here to take you both to safety," Jon said despite knowing she wasn't in any state for travel.

  
"The only place I will ever be safe is with my family when I get to meet the old gods" Lyanna opted to say after sighing and shrugging a bit

  
"Sorry were are my manner's do you want to hold him" the she-wolf of Winterfell continued whilst pointing at her child

  
Jon nodded eagerly as he was finally going to hold the future King of Westeros

  
Jon approached the princess and he took the baby into his arms

  
_Wow he is a perfect mix between the two_ Jon reasoned to himself, the child had both parent's eye colouring( **AN** -his right eye is dark indigo violet and his left eye stormy grey) and he had silver hair on his forehead with a tiny streak of black near his ear

  
"Dragonstreak" Jon simply stated in awe

  
"What does that mean!" Lyanna said sounding very offended like someone had given her the biggest insult to mankind

  
"Argh,I meant that he has both your best features,he was very handsome baby I am sorry if I offended in any way, your grace" Jon responded apprehensively because he had no intention of hurting the dying women feelings and it looked like his statement managed to work due to the fact that the princess was smiling at him before it fell as quickly as it appeared

  
"His name is Daemon Targaryen promise me you will protect with your very own life, promise me" Lyanna demanded

  
"I promise I will do everything in my power to keep him safe" Connigton said rapidly 

  
At that Lyanna nodded before retrieving and griping her son

  
"You should go now, my Lord, I must stay to tell the full story to my brother who is looking for me," Lyanna said whilst kissing and saying goodbye to her baby boy for the last time

  
Jon nodded, said his goodbye's as well, took the baby with him and he dared not to look back because his heart broke for the woman inside that room and that would make things a lot harder

  
Connington saw that the Kingsguard knights were readying themselves to leave except for Ser Arthur who decided he needed to stay to confront Lord Stark when he arrived.

"I guess this is the end of our journey of us all together, my old friend," Ser Oswell laughed to Arthur whilst giving him a hug

  
"No now it begins" Ser Arthur stated simply with a shrug

  
It would indeed be the begging of a great journey ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding more POV at a later tell me in the comments down below if you prefer more constant updates with short chapters that add up to bigger ones or bigger ones but I only upload like once every two or so weeks  
> Also, I am planning on making a translation of "O Dragão Branco" tell me if you want me to do it or not(depends on the response I get)  
> Anyways have a nice Easter for those that celebrate it  
> And I will see you in next one  
> ; Alejandro


End file.
